To date, many hardware suppliers must manually customize their drivers for each customer [e.g. original equipment manufacturer (OEM), end user, etc.] who desires driver customization. To accomplish this, each customer typically selects from a plurality of predetermined fixed functions, and the hardware supplier must manually encode the desired functionality in the supporting driver (e.g. by providing registry keys for enabling the aforementioned fixed functions, etc.). Unfortunately, this process is tedious and must be repeated for each customer who desires customization.
For example, such customization often results in a configuration file or the like being generated for use by each customer in conjunction with the hardware driver. Further, intimate knowledge of the hardware and driver is typically required for mapping the desired functionality requested by each customer to the underlying capabilities of the hardware. These issues are further exacerbated in situations where a customer base and number of fixed functions grow in size.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.